Two in the Morning
by mynamebecait09
Summary: What's got Ayano so riled up at two in the morning?


Author's Notes: This came to me last night while I was lying in bed, trying to go to sleep. But, being sick can have its advantages. So, for you folks who are KazumaxAyano deprived, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, obviously.

Ayano lay in bed, thinking of the battle that she and Kazuma had just gone through. It was painful, seeing as she had 21 stitches in her right thigh. Who said battling youma would be such an easy job? Regardless, it was her duty to protect the citizens. She gazed up into the ceiling and put her forearm on her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the pain and it surely wasn't going away any sooner. When she put her hand down, she felt something warm next to her. Ayano looked to her left and jumped in shock. There was Kazuma, peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed, right next to her. She panicked a little, but decided that he wasn't going to jump her so she turned her attention back to the ceiling, blushing at the close contact.

Curling her fingers around his hands, Ayano closed her eyes and breathed in. She could smell his scent and feel the warmth in her hand spreading throughout her whole body. He shifted from his position and she quickly tried to pull her hand away from him. But Kazuma had already gripped her hand and she was trapped. Her cheeks were turning redder faster and she felt a little embarrassed at the contact. Ayano tried to pull back again but it was no use. He had a firm grip on her hand and she wasn't able to move.

"You know, it's must easier to sleep if you don't move." Kazuma whispered.

"E-Excuse me, but it's your fault we're in this situation to begin with!" She yelled back at him.

He winced at the high pitch she was using at him. He opened one eye to look at the clock. _Geez. It's two freaking 'o clock in the morning. _"If I recall, you put your hand on mine first."

Ayano scoffed at his comment. He always had to be so cocky when he said anything. Ignoring his question, she turned her head away from him and puffed her cheeks out like a little child. She was not going to start a fight with Kazuma so early in the morning. Ayano closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. Being so closed to him was making her nervous and she didn't like feeling nervous around him.

Kazuma shifted positions and turned toward Ayano. He put his arm around her waist and placed his head in the crook of her neck. Her whole body was blushing from his intimate gesture. She tried not to shift in his hold, but being tense had its disadvantages. He smirked at her smooth, yet uneasy frame pressed firmly against his strong body. Kazuma was relishing in this moment and he wasn't going to let Ayano win any time soon. Pressing his nose further into her neck, he breathed in her womanly scent. Her scent was so intoxicating; it almost made him lose his mind. Good thing he had tons of self-control locked within him or this would've been harder than he thought.

Ayano shifted ever so slightly and closed her eyes. Breathing in and out, she couldn't find a way to escape Kazuma's iron grip on her waist and instead reveled in his warmth. A slight smile formed on her lips as she felt herself being pulled back into dreamland, with nothing but his scent to fill her nostrils.

Or so she thought.

"Kazuma, why are you still holding on to me?" She whispered.

"What if I said it was because I want to be near you?" He smirked.

She opened her eyes wide and gulped. Did Kazuma really just say that? No, it must be the excruciating pain that was playing tricks with her mind.

"Stop playing mind games with me, Kazuma. I know you're just tricking me." She scoffed.

"Why would you say I'm playing games with you? It's quite possible that I'm being completely genuine with you." He lifted his head from his position and stared down at her.

"Well when you put it that way, I don't know why I ever doubted you." She rolled her eyes at his response. He was really started to get on her nerves.

So she was going to play hard to get, huh? Well, I guess it was time to pull out the heavy artillery for this one.

He cleared his throat. "Ayano. Look, I know I've been a jerk sometimes. And I know that you don't always approve of the women I hang out with-" She cut him off.

"Approve of? Who am I, your wife? It's not like I care who you go out with." She flushed, remembering on several occasions when she tried numerous times to catch Kazuma in the act.

"Right…" He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "But believe me when I say this. Whenever we battle youma or simply talk to your father about the next assignment, it's not because I want the money. That is far from the truth." He paused. "The only person I want right now is you. You are the only one that I ever think about, day and night. I could never want anyone else because… well, because…" He couldn't say it. No. It would just confirm that he wanted to become a member of the Kannagi family again. "Because I love you." He bit his tongue.

She gasped. Had he really just confessed his whole heart to her? No, it wasn't possible. Yet, his voice held such conviction in it.

"I… well… Thank you." Palms sweaty and breathing rapid, she decided to not say anything in fear of embarrassing herself further. Idiot! Could she have made more of an ass out of herself than right now?

Kazuma blinked once. Then twice. After replaying those words in his head over and over again, he released his grip around her waist and turned around to face the wall opposite of Ayano. He pulled the sheets over himself and grunted.

_Just great. Now you made him mad! He must feel like a complete idiot, confessing his feelings to you, only to be shot down at the very end._ Ayano grimaced at his response to her. She had to make amends right now, even if it meant making a fool out of herself. Again.

"Kazuma." She turned over and faced his back. "I… I'm sorry." She looked down in shame. "I didn't mean to say that. You know how flustered I get when stuff like this happens." She looked up, trying to read the back of his head. It wasn't working as well as she thought this would. "I understand if you're angry, and you have every right to be." Ayano paused for a few seconds before flipping over to face the other wall.

Kazuma opened his eyes and contemplated whether or not to turn around. When he finally did, he leaned above her and whispered, "Oh, dear. I believe I've just made you look like the biggest idiot ever."

Her eyes opened wide and her lips formed a small 'o'. _Oh, that idiot is going to pay for this._

"Kazumaaaaa…" She innocently responded.

He smirked and continued to look down at her. It was so easy to get her all flustered. And boy, did he love doing it.

"Yes?" He smiled when she turned her attention toward him.

Without responding, she jumped on top of Kazuma and pointed Enraiha at him. Ayano was pissed, to say the least. _Who does he think he is? First he spouts some nonsense, and then he goes and makes a fool out of me. Twice! How dare he!_ She closed her eyes and started to concentrate on her feelings.

"Ayano. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to take advantage of me." Her sword inched farther up his neck towards the bottom of his chin. "Or you could just be extremely mad at me." A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Let's not get carried away, okay? We'll talk it out calmly, without weapons in our hands. Fair?" He couldn't speculate whether or not Ayano was serious and so he decided to take the safe route.

"You think I'm going to back down so easily? Well think again." She raised Enraiha above her head, ready to strike down like an eagle waiting to take his prey. Just before she made contact with his chest, a whirl of air stopped her from breaking skin. Damn. So close, yet so far.

"Ayano, you make things so difficult. Why not relax?" He increased the pressure of the wind and it loosened her grip on Enraiha, throwing it to the ground. She looked down at him with disbelief, then anger. Instead of kicking her off of him, Kazuma grabbed Ayano's arms and pulled her down to his level.

"You're so feisty at two in the morning."

"Excuse me? Wasn't it YOU that confessed to me and-" He grabbed a hold of her and crushed their lips together. Ayano didn't know whether to stop the kissing or further it. So, she stayed there, unmoving. When he noticed her lack of enthusiasm, he further instigated the kiss by pushing her lips into his. After that little move, she couldn't help but melt into his kiss. She moved her lips in sync with his, loving the feel of him against her. They both broke apart from each other, breathing in much needed air.

"Now was that so hard?" He smirked at her.

"Kazuma…" She looked away, slightly embarrassed at what she just did. When she looked down at him, he gazed into her eyes and smiled. Genuinely smiling at her with all his heart. And from then on, she knew that he was finally accepting her for who she really is. Life couldn't get any better than it is right now.

Author's Note: GEEZ. This took me a while to write because I kept losing my inspiration. But, thanks to my friend I was able to persevere!!!


End file.
